pax_romanusfandomcom-20200213-history
Naro
The city of Naro is one of the High Cities of Romanus, the namesake for the house of Naro. The city of Naro and the surrounding regions and territories are ruled by High Lord and Lady of the House of Naro; they are High Lord Narous Attis and High Lady Narous Invidia. The city is located in the far north-west of the empire. Its territory stretches out westward from the city walls. The territory encompasses a significant amount of farmland. The House of Naro As the seat of the House of Naro, the city and surrounding territories bear the colors of the House of their High Lord: Teal and Brown. Fortresses maintained by the house of Naro The house of Naro maintains Fort Fur Legions The Legions of Naro bare the Heraldic design of red on a silver field. People Naro does not welcome visitors. This is not surprising, as most visitors are orcs or monsters seeking the swift death of its citizens, but, despite its insular traditions and remote location, the fortress is a trading city. The dwarves dwelling here make their living by mining, smelting and forging their native ores. Their constant work causes a permanent cloud of smoke to hang over the city and creates such a din and clangor that it is just as well that the city does not entertain many guests. Like other dwarven communities in Romanus, the number of dwarves in Naro had been steadily dwindling over the last several generations. In recent years, as the miners grew fewer and orc raids upon the trade-caravans became fiercer, the remaining dwarves' output decreased significantly. For over a hundred years Naro has been ruled by High Lord Narium Martinus, and he is noted for his attention to strategy and detail. He is also a master smith and the city's badge is his personal forge mark. It is an upright, single-bladed hand axe enclosed by a circle of flame inscribed in red on a silver field. He has managed to hold his community together in the face of threats from the orcish tribes. Militia The High Lord employs human adventurers in patrols outside the walls, and he keeps two hundred dwarves on the battlements of the Citadel. Another 1,500 are ready to take up arms if the horn call is sounded through the speaemperor tubes cut in the Citadel's rock. These tubes also allow dwarves to flee quickly underground by tumbling into them. In a day, Adbar can arm and armor 4,000 warriors. Martinus's policy is to safeguard the lives of his folk and to keep inside the Citadel whatever befalls. Places The fortress that humans see is only the small surface part of an underground, dwarven hold known as Adtherim. The Citadel exists to provide a secure connection with the world above and to keep the smoke, noise, and stench of metalwork out of the dwarven homes. Miles upon miles of chambers, passages, and suites have been carved out of solid granite. Trade Underdark Trade fAs it is, only metal traders and the most desperate or daring peddlers attempt to reach Naro. Caravans that survive the long and dangerous journey bring mainly grain and dried fruits and vegetables that the city is incapable of producing. Fresh fruit, which the dwarves delight in eating during the winter, fetches the highest price. Every year more than one caravan is lost in the Underdark but those who are successful are richly rewarded. The dwarven smiths here make the best dwarven weapons and armor this side of the Deep Realm. All goods made in Naro are considered masterwork and command premium prices throughout the North. In addition most of the forge bars (blocks of refined metal) used by quality smiths in The North are from Naro. The dwarves continually mine mithral as well as other precious metals, but the recent opening of long-abandoned Mithral Hall has made the largely mined-out mithral deposits of Naro less important. A well-guarded route runs through the empire from Naro to Romanus. Once a year in high summer, a dozen master craftsmen from Naro are chosen by the emperor. They are each given an entire year to create a single magical weapon or piece of armor commissioned by the emperor for an undisclosed champion of Naro. These priceless artifacts are presented to the most deserving defenders of the city, as chosen by the emperor, and are almost always dwarves, however at least one dwarf friend has been awarded this great honor. The Blacksmith Confederation High Lord Narium Martinus was initially opposed to conjoining Naro with the Blacksmith confederation, as he saw no benefit in it. But thanks to Emerus the great and Bruenor the wise, Naro is now the the empire's primary source of military ordnance. Category:City Category:Southern cities Category:Cities Category:Houses